


Animal

by Slapstix66



Series: Graffitipunk [3]
Category: Callisto 6 (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, I Call This Porn Adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slapstix66/pseuds/Slapstix66
Summary: Post first time shenanigans...





	Animal

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I'm gonna write a serious post first time fic where they talk about Cass's super strength.  
> Also Me: Writes this.
> 
> Fic title has little to do with the actual story and everything to do with Animal by Neon Trees... which I was listening to while writing this.

Luma hadn’t known that pain could feel so good before. 

Everything ached. 

Her muscles felt like they’d been stretched to their limit and there was a steady pulse between her legs in time to the beating of her heart. There was a heavy warmth pressed against her chest and glanced down only to find her vision obscured by the messy kaleidoscope of Cass’s hair. 

The other woman had tucked her face into the crook of Luma’s neck and was softly snoring. One of her arms was curled around her waist while the other had disappeared behind the pillow Luma was using. Their legs were intertwined well enough that Luma wasn’t sure she could tell which of the various lumps at the end of the bed were hers or Cass’s. 

“You ‘wake?” Luma gently scratched her fingers up Cass’s spine. Cass let out a soft hum, her body tensed slightly. 

“Nh.” Cass gruffed out, her lips vibrating against Luma’s neck as she gently squeezed her arms around her waist. “Sleep.”

“Sleep’s good. Wanna kiss first.” Luma felt Cass smirk against her skin. Cass pulled back slightly and pressed a kiss against her jaw. And then another.

“C’mere.” Cass lifted herself up and began pressing kisses against her skin, a goofy, playful grin spread across her face. Luma gasped, a small giggle escaping her even as her body protested the movement. Luma grabbed Cass’s face and pulled her down, pressing their lips together in a surprisingly soft kiss. “Mornin’...” 

Cass moved down slightly and started nipping at Luma’s neck. The movement impeded slightly by the grin that still hadn’t left her face. Luma felt her face flush a combination of arousal and anticipated embarrassment from the teasing she was certainly going to face for the number of hickies she knew were already littering her body. She hissed slightly as Cass’s hand brushed over a tender spot on her side, a reminder she should probably take it easy.

“Easy, babe. I’m still a little sore from last night.” Luma dropped a kiss on Cass’s forehead as she paused. Wide, worried eyes met hers.

“Wait… did I hurt you?” Cass sat up and her eyes went even wider as she started looking over Luma’s body. “Holy shit, you’re like… fifty percent bruises right now.” Luma recognized a small flare of panic break through their bond. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Cass. I just bruise really easily. You should have seen me after that first fight with Jerome Blair.” Luma shrugged slightly. “Been this way since I was a kid.” 

“Did I break anything?” Cass started very carefully tracing over the bruises on her chest and stomach and Luma pushed down the part of her that wanted to skip talking to move straight to sexy times.

“Cass… calm down.” Luma leaned up and gently kissed her cheek, the emotions emanating from Cass fluctuated and Luma was both impressed and disappointed when Cass kept herself from pinning Luma to the bed for round whatever-they-were-on. “Really, I’m fine. We just didn’t really get to talk things through last night cause… well… things happened and… wait, why am I beating around the bush, you were here. We went at it like a couple of horny teenagers who were facing down the end of the world. There wasn’t a lot of talking.” Cass snorted, the smirk returning slightly as she shifted to fully support her weight with her forearms. 

“I know, I just… forgot.” Cass looked a little sheepish all of a sudden. Luma definitely preferred it to her being panicky. “Superpowers weren’t exactly the first thing on my mind when you started stripping.” 

Luma felt a smile cross her face. There was definitely a reason they got distracted the night before. She could feel the warmth from the previous night spread through her body sparking anew as she tried to redirect Cass’s attention to more important matters.

“Good.” Luma kissed her. “For the record though, as long as you aren’t breaking anything I’ll be fine. I’ve got superpowers too, remember? I can handle a few bruises.” Luma smirked. “Besides, I have lots of plans for your super strength… and also the flying…”

“Really?” Cass raised an eyebrow as she lowered herself back down over Luma, a dangerous glint in her eyes. “What’re you thinking?”

“I’m thinking… we should join the mile high club…” Luma was only slightly ashamed to admit that was her first thought when Cass had originally demonstrated the ability on the moon. It probably shouldn’t have been all things considered. But boning her girlfriend was a much less terrifying avenue of thought compared to everything else that was going on. 

“That…  sounds hot as fuck…” Cass got a faraway look in her eyes and her grin twisted even wider. “I have so many ideas… there are so many places you could sneak us into…”

“We’ve already been to the moon, so you’re going to have to get creative with that.” Luma leaned up and latched onto Cass’s neck, fully intent on repaying the various ones littering her body. Also getting Cass focused on more important things than future sex. Like now sex.

“Kylan Krause’s desk.”  

“What?” Luma snorted, pulling away from Cass with a pop as she tried to stop herself from laughing. 

“I just want to tell him I had sex on his desk in the middle of a fight. I would just love to see the look on his face.” Luma was almost,  _ almost _ tempted to let her ramble about the various ways she wanted to torment the CEO. 

“Of course you would.” Luma shook her head and started to pull Cass closer. “Now, enough distractions. I’m awake  _ and  _ horny and it’s a terrible combination.”

“...I think I can help with that.” 

“You better.”


End file.
